


Fic Cemetery - Buffy!Voltron AU

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Fic Cemetery [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Gen, fic cemetery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: UNFINISHED FIC but what I like what I have so, there's that. Buffyverse!Voltron esque start-of-fic, in which Shiro is the Slayer.
Series: Fic Cemetery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268960





	Fic Cemetery - Buffy!Voltron AU

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I give up with this one, I completely lost the idea of it but I like what I have so, here it is.
> 
> Buffy!Voltron fusion fic, in which Shiro is the Slayer. (Yes, yes, I know that in Buffy only women are the Slayers, work with me here).
> 
> Shiro as the Slayer.  
> Lance as Xander.  
> Allura as Cordelia.  
> Pidge as Willow.  
> Coran as a mix between Anya and Giles.   
> Hunk as Oz.
> 
> And I didn't get to write him in this, but the original point was that Shiro was going to 'die', then they were going to revive him, but the brief moments he'd been dead had activated the next Slayer-to-be, who was, ofc, going to be Keith.
> 
> So yes, Keith was going to be Faith. And yes, it was meant to be a Shiro/Keith thing.

After Coran reads the prophecy, they're all quiet. Sam takes off his glasses so he can rub his eyes, and it's obvious that he knew it already and was looking for another answer, only there's none. Allura is covering her mouth with her hands, a terrified expression on her face, Pidge looks angry (well, angrier: it's a familiar enough expression since they lost Matt), and Hunk is about three seconds away before he starts crying. Lance looks close to having a panic attack, even as he gives a heartbreaking, nervous giggle.

"So, sorry, but I failed English last semester, all that Shakespeare and iambic pentameter bullshit or whatever," Lance says, and Shiro hurts for him as Lance turns to look at him and tries so hard to deny what they just heard. "There is No Way that it says that the only way we may have a chance of defeating Zarkon is for Shiro to-- I mean, that's not-- it _didn't_ say that--"

"That the Chosen One has to die," Coran says, not quite cheerfully but also not quite affected. When he sees their expressions it's as if he recalls that these days he's a good guy and no longer a Revenge Demon and that he actually does care for them, so he clears his throat and tries to laugh. "But my Etruscan is not what it used to be! Why, it's been several centuries since I've had to use it! It's quite possible that there is a small minuscule chance that I missed the queue over an apostrophe! These old eyes aren't what they used to be!"

"Coran, it's okay," Shiro says with a sigh and then he nods, looking up at his friends. "When I accepted this I knew there was a good chance of something like this happening."

"Wait, wait, wait," Lance starts. "So you're just like, accepting it? Your death?"

"No, of course not," Shiro says, because he hasn't, not that. "What I accept is that the prophecy says so. Now I have to prove it wrong."

Something like relief goes through the rest of the team and he decides not to tell them about how it's still a possibility, how they should plan for his death as well, just in case, but there's not really a way you can prepare for that sort of thing. Still, Sam looks at him and Shiro knows that he, at least, will be ready for that, just in case that he and Colleen have to suffer the loss of an adoptive son as well as the one of his biological son.

But he doesn't say so either. Not out loud, not when the priority is to try and stop Zarkon. So Shiro smiles at his friends.

"Okay, so, let's get ready for this, team."

**

"So let me get this straight," Pidge starts. "And Lance, if you say 'but you're not' I'm kicking you so hard your balls will be your new tonsils."

"... you're no fun, Pidge." Lance says. Hunk snorts a laugh.

"I was saying. We're hours to start a battle against the very possible end of the world as we know it, fighting a primordial demon... and y'all still want to go to the Prom."

"I can't quite just not go, Pidge," Allura says, and she does sound a bit sorry, but not for the right reasons, and Pidge loves her and she is so much more than the brainless cheerleader that Pidge had taken her for back before she actually knew Allura, but right now she's pushing unto all of Pidge's preconceptions of cheerleaders hard. "I'm the president of the Prom Committee. It's also part of my responsibilities to at least show up."

"And I owe it to all the ladies at school that they've got a last chance to see my handsome face," Lance says. "What if after the battle I get tragically scarred? Imagine that loss! Um. No offense, Shiro."

"Non taken," Shiro deadpans, but then he smiles at Pidge. "The portal will open over the Garrison grounds. It'll be easier to move around if we're seen at the party, and then just believed to have sneaked out."

"Yeah, no, don't look at me, I'd play hooky if I could on the whole of today if I could, thank you." Hunk says, and that's one of the reasons he's her best friend, Pidge thinks.

"... I'll stay with my dad and Coran at the library," Pidge says after a pause where she has to stop herself from throwing something heavy at three fourths of her friends. "Allura, you sure the wards at the gym will hold on?"


End file.
